DSR-1 Tactical
The '''AMP Technical Services DSR-1 Tactical '''is a sniper rifle added in the 07-01-10 Content Update. Currently, it can only be found in the Supply Crate MYST-N. Overview The DSR-1 Tactical is a bullpup sniper rifle that combines two of the most dangerous sniper properties in Combat Arms; the perfect accuracy of M24, and the one-hit kill power of the L96A1. It is arguably one of the most efficient sniper rifles in the game. However, the DSR-1 Tactical is also extremely expensive and difficult to get. The chances of receiving one from the MYST-N case are already slim, with higher durations even less so. To counter this, it is often extended using a Weapon Renewal Kit. The DSR-1 Tactical possesses a scope like the L96A1 and has an insanely loud firing noise, similar to the M-200's firing sound. it boasts a higher rate of fire and more portability than the L96A1. It is statistically superior to every other sniper rifle in the game, and in almost every category additionally. The weapon boasts low recoil and it's sway is almost unnoticeable. It is also a bit lighter than the M24, one of the lightest snipers in the game. The bolt rechambering is slightly slower than that of the M24. Statistically, it is the most versatile sniper rifle in the game. Trivia *The DSR-1 is the GP predecessor of this gun, the DSR-1 Tactical. It was released on the 7/28/10 content update, and was set for sale in the GP Shop for First Lieutenant , or 1LT. *This is the first sniper rifle to have both 100 accuracy and power. *This sniper, like most of the high-powered snipers, has a large flash hider. This suggests that it does far over 100 damage. *The bullpup design and power/accuracy of this sniper potentially make it the currently most sought-after sniper rifle in the game. *It has 4 magazines in reserve, like the M107CQ SE. *This gun truly is rather unique. Not only is it the first sniper rifle in Combat Arms to have 100 accuracy and damage, but the magazine layout is different. Instead, the extra magazine is in front of the trigger system, not behind the magazine you're using. *Although the stats say this gun has 100 accuracy, it has been known to miss (rarely) at a properly aimed target. *This is currently the only sniper rifle series to have a bullpup design. *The DSR-1 Tactical has noticeable differences from its GP predecessor, the DSR-1, you can notice the cheek-rest and the barrel seem to be shorter. *The DSR-1 Tactical can be considered the ultimate sniper rifle in the game, because it beats most if not all sniper rifles in all aspects. *When the Tactical first came out, it behaved like an M24. Boasting extreme accuracy with little "settling time", and no-scopes that were deadly accurate. At an unknown date after its release, it was nerfed; and now behaves like an L96A1. And while no-scoping, even while standing still, the bullet can veer off to the side. *Raven is seen holding a DSR-1 Tactical in her official Bio page's portrait. Category:NX Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Ultimate Upgrade Category:NX Rare Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Bolt Action Category:Supply Case Weapons Category:Supply Case-Only